The Rogue Two
by XemnasO01X
Summary: In the years following the fourth Great Ninja War, peace had allowed many nations to flourish, but not all has been good in those 40 years. Now as new generations replaces the old and the world slowly changes, a new enemy rises, waging a shadow war against the world, hoping to succeed where others failed. Soon the fate of the world will come to rest on the shoulders of two ninjas.
1. Prologue

Zikito stood atop a pile of bodies; his sword soaked in blood, some of it drying, but nowhere near as much as his clothes and some of that blood was his own. His scythe was history, losing it when he was ambushed earlier, just barely escape alive, he silently cursed himself for the sloppy mistake.

He been fighting for well over a week, leading the Hunter-nin on a wild chase, using traps and other methods to whittle down their numbers, as well as exhaust them, but it was a futile effort and he knew eventually they would pin him down to one area for a full confrontation.

Now was that time, only 30 or so remained, surrounding him, some wore faces of fear, exhaustion, and anger, including a few he knew from his time in ANBU, normally this wouldn't concern him as much as it did but he was already low on chakra and there were no escape routes from here; this would be another in a long day of fights or his last stand.

_Damnit! I can't be defeated here, I must survive, and that bastard must pay!_

Though his thoughts were filled with anger; his outward appearance conveyed just pure delight in having strong opponents to fight, striking fear into some of the greener shinobi.

Leading them, a Jonin of the Mizukage's guard, stepped forward,

"Zikito Hoshigeki, by order of the Mizukage, for crimes against the Mist, we condemn you to death, and we will send you to hell!"

Zikito merely cracked a smile, readying his sword,

"Why don't come up here? I'll show you true hell!"

Accepting the invitation, the Jonin and several others rushed Zikito, a few throwing kunai, which he easily deflected, the Jonin brought out own short sword as he neared Zikito, blocking the Jonin's pitiful blow, only giving him a moment to notice the explosive tag left at his feet. He jumped-

**_-BOOM-_**

The explosion knocked him back, his sword flying from his grip, Zikito rolled to stop, a dozen meters from where he was a moment earlier. Taking a shaky stance, he scanned for his sword but saw several ninja in the air above; all closing in for the kill. Zikito only had enough to realize he was finished, when something jumped out from behind him….

-**_Clang-_**

Several noises reached Zikito's ears as each of the Ninja was stopped by someone, and that same someone stood in front of him. _Must be shadow clones_ the figure, clad in armor instead of traditional ninja garb, brought his hands up to his face, making signs.

"**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**"

A giant burst of fire engulfed the ninja in front of him, reducing them to ashes, the heat was intense; causing blisters on Zikito's skin to form. As the fire died down, a curved blade appeared before him, the armor clad ninja looking back, was holding a scythe against his throat….


	2. Chapter 1: Forty Years Later

Hiderou ran through the ANBU HQ doors as quickly as he could, he know he had to be hurry, the Mizukage was not a patient women and he still had many other messages to deliver but the head of the academy would be, by far, the easiest. Most of the ANBU were out on the field so the rooms were all empty but the head of it should still be in his private study as he usually was around this time.

'_Ever since the last Mizukage was removed he's been under suspicion by others leaders if it wasn't for the current Mizukage he would have been removed from his position some time ago.'_

Hiderou thoughts quieted as he neared the room. Following etiquette he loudly knocked on the door-

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

-and awaited a reply from within.

"Enter"

Upon hearing it, he opened the door to a rather simple room with a bland décor, a single light fixture, a few shelves lined with books against one wall and on the other, something a little extreme: a scythe hand crafted and sharpened with great precision, which hung on the wall. A man sat at a desk in the center of the small room, not even looking up from his logbooks and reports, "What is it?" Hiderou quickly stood at attention "Sir, Lady Mizukage has summoned you" The man paused for a moment before looking up "What for?" "She didn't specify sir" "Very well" Hiderou bowed and quickly left…

Zikito casual looked at the door as the young shinobi left, his footsteps fast fading down the hall; off to deliver the others messages to others she needed or perhaps to return to his post. Zikito closed up the report he was reading and stood up, reaching across his desk to grab his ANBU mask, he never went anywhere without it…

Mao sat at her desk going over several reports; she needed to quickly go over; something that had plagued the elders concerning the previous Mizukage and his involvement with the recent happenings of 'Unity'. The elders were reluctant with asking the head of ANBU to attend the meeting, him being the student of the last Mizukage, some of the other leaders thought he should be removed from his position. However, well aware of this, she knew this.

_' _IF he was somehow involved keeping him in sight was the best way to be sure' _Fools! As if he could be involved in any such way with that man_.'

**Knock! Knock!**

Mao thoughts hardly flattered for a moment as someone knocked on her door.

"Enter"

At her words, her aide had returned with all the other heads of the Hidden Mist, including the village elders, each made their way into the Mizukage's room, but one was not among them, one of the elders noticed, "humph, I see he isn't here, good we may commence this meeting with haste" the others were quick to follow suit, Mao wanted to quiet them down but chose to wait,

"Zikito…" she spoke, in a loud tone…

…and from behind her, a man wearing an ANBU mask stepped out of her shadow.

"Yes Mao?" the masked man answered.

Everyone took notice as he appeared from nowhere; being the head of the ANBU, he had to be good at sneaking around and there was a reason why he was known as the 'Death-Scythe' of the Hidden Mist, he was silent and quick…like death itself. Mao took careful note everyone's surprise as he walked to the wall nearest the door and leaned against it. "So shall we begin?" he asked.

The meeting went as such, beginning with a greetings of all present, and recapping on old business that included gripes about some unnecessary changes to income and other things, before arriving at the point of the meeting. "Now then, about the previous Mizukage, his actions prior to his escape from incarceration, have been brought almost to full-light by the ANBU, all other nations have placed him on their watch lists, having pledged to bring him to Justice" Mao reports from her envoys to every village, was pleasing enough way to start but she knew that the other heads and elders weren't going to leave it at that "Hmm and what of the remnants of his operations here?" one asked.

Her aide, Hiderou answered "All of his associates have been removed from their positions and all trace of his plan and preparations have been eradicated"

"I see, then why hasn't the same been done to him!?" another elder said, pointing at Zikito, still frozen in the same stance as before. More started to say similar, Mao knew this would continue but before she could quite them another did it for her, Ryo, a high-class advisor to the Mizukage, stood up and in a loud voice,

"Enough!" rang from his lips "That's enough now from all of you, the pervious Mizukage knew everyone in this room so if wish to cast accusations on him with no evidence, do so on yourself first" All quieted at his words.

Zikito spoke up.

"He was as important to me as a sensei is to his student, he left an impression but that was it, he was my mentor to the Hidden Mist but his loyalties have been made clear he abandoned the Hidden Mist and he deserves his fate" Zikito stepped away from the wall and looked at each of them before he spoke "Had I the chance I would find and deliver the punishment he deserves, traitors only deserve one fate: Death!"

After everyone had left the Kage's office, all except Zikito, Mao, and her aide, Mao sat back behind her desk and asked her aide to excuse himself so the two could have a private talk, as the door closed, Zikito dug into his pocket, pulled out a kunai and flung it behind him, and deflected a kunai thrown at him. Mao looked at the small eyes slits; the mask looked as though it was Zikito's actual face, seemed two-dimensional as the he turned somewhat casually and spoke at last.

"I didn't think you would still do that, Mao". It was a simple test the two did whenever they saw each other, they weren't competitive, but they were told from a young age by their Father, that 'if they are to be the protectors of others, you must be able to protect yourself' so to see if that held true, they would fling kunai or knives at the exposed back of the other and see if they would be able to respond quickly. _You should know our routine Zikito, it won't change no matter how much we change, _ Mao only brought her arm back down to her desk before she speaking "Of course, some old habits die hard, right big brother? Like your mask for instance"

Removing it, Zikito placed the mask on his hip and folded his arms across his chest.

"My mask is a symbol for me, a mark of our family, something of our Father's lineage I can carry"

Mao fell silent at her brother's words, though their father had died only a year ago, his teachings of family pride and honor still radiated from his eldest son and her elder brother.

Their Father was a samurai of a proud line, like all other samurai, expect for his weapon, a scythe with various marks by generations pervious to posses it, and his armor was of a design to resemble the Shikigama or Gods of Death. After the last Great Ninja War, he settled down with a Ninja from the Hidden Mist, determined to leave war behind him. His wife, their mother, was supportive of this, their love eventually gave way to Zikito, Mao, and their four younger siblings, being the eldest male, their father passed down his scythe and armor to Zikito, after he had graduated from the academy at 10. Soon after, he made Jonin at 14, being accepted into ANBU at 18, and eventually being promoted to head of the Hidden Mist ANBU at 22; his eldest had proven to be worthy of taking on the family heirlooms. Zikito had moved from the middle of her office to the window, gaze calm and unmoving, though her older brother was a mystery to others she could see through his 'monotone' appearance easily "What's bothering you?" she asked. Sighing he replied "It's been seven months…since the incident…they still consider me a threat" Zikito had been the student to Fifth Mizukage years ago, and it was at his instruction that Zikito was appointed to head of the ANBU at a young age. After that he was given assignments by the Fifth stating as 'important to the safety and farther stability of the Hidden Mist village' which he carried out with no hesitation.

It turns out the Fifth, who was in fact a member, attempted to recruit Zikito into the ranks of Unity. Her brother immediately organized a squad of ANBU, all whom he trusted, and went to confront the Mizukage, though he escaped he left behind some critical Intel; disclosing several Unity agents in various positions of influence throughout the Hidden Mist, to assist him in overthrowing the Hidden Mist leadership. Eventually all agents were hunted down and either captured or eliminated, though he had helped avert a major coup, some even say single handedly stopped an event, which could have crippled the Ninja world, but even so most of the others didn't trust Zikito nonetheless. Mao had heard of Unity before but only as mysterious group supposedly, it follows the ideals of an pre-war called ROOT, in which absolute power to be used to govern the world, uniting all the nations of the world, under one banner, thus the Hidden Unity village came to be. As the removal of the Fifth Mizukage, a vacuum was crated demanding an immediate successor, after a quick summit, Mao Hoshigeki was selected to become the next Mizukage. Some believed that her brother would be selected but declined the offer, he wasn't fit for a desk job, she even consider asking him and afterwards felt bad for being given the honor but he said that she was better for the job. Afterwards, Unity gained infamy for plotting the assassination of the Kazekage, a failed coup in the land of Fire, and other terroristic plots. Rumors were that Unity had spies in every ninja village and nation, and now even the Kages were not out of suspicion, they were the most despised organization since the Akatsuki.

Zikito has now only a few inches from Mao's face before she snapped back to reality "What?" she said, pulling back, he folded his arms "You're spacing out again". He sat on her desk, gesturing to the file in the middle, something she did when it was important, "What's so important?" Though she had been smiling the whole time she'd been alone with her brother, it fell away as she stood up, and handing the file to him "Your ANBU spy in Unity has uncovered some frightening information".

Zikito looked through it as Mao looked out the window "How do they expect to do this?" he asked "no idea but if they succeed, there's nothing any of us can do to stop them…" Mao sat back down in her chair, taking a second to mull over the influx of reports on her desk, before looking back at her brother "What do you think about those _other _rumors we've heard about, like-"

"How an Uchiha can be alive after the last of them was killed over 40 years ago? It's just that a rumor; talk" Zikito stated matter-of-factly, "They are all dead, gone, ghosts…and ghosts do not exist, the Uchiha existed only in the past…but not anymore".


	3. Chapter 2: Eyes of the Past

-From somewhere in the world, the eyes of old stare fear into any who dare to look-

Trees lined the path on either side as far as the eye could see, along a road, frequented by many people during the day, but at night, was a treacherous pathway, as thieves took advantage of the cover to strike at lone travelers at night. This made it the perfect place to hide, and score some easy money, Isamu thought as he and his cohorts waited anxiously for their first target of the night, they plan to ambush and leave the body in plain sight and when the next person happened along, they would do it again.

_'As long as we do it right we stand to make a very good profit.' _

Isamu thoughts soon silenced as his lookout came out of the woods in front of him "we got us one coming down the road, he's alone too" Hearing this Isamu gathers the others and waits along a narrow bend. As soon as the lone target walked into view, as he approached the bend, everyone jumped down in circle around the traveler, he was wearing old style armor, once worn by old shinobi, a rare artifact which could fetch a good price anywhere. "Drop the armor and anything you got on ya, we promise to take go easy on your face" The figure says nothing as, from his right, one of Isamu's men, started on him.

**CRACK!**

Isamu wasn't sure what happened, he thought he'd been seeing things; his man had barely touched the figure before being thrown into a tree with a sickening sound. The figure didn't appear to have moved at all, as another ran at him, knife in hand, and he too, was sent flying, one by one they charged and were taken down faster than anything he had ever seen. The figure seemed almost passive in the way he handled them all, Isamu couldn't process this no way this guy wasn't a ninja but never had he seen any ninja to that kind of skill. Isamu slowly began to retreat, before he moved at all, the figure cast his gaze in his direction and what Isamu saw was horror incarnate: A pair of piercing red eyes. Immediately, Isamu turned to run and stop in his tracks-

-he was no longer in a the forest, the dirt path suddenly came to a steep drop-off, there were no trees and the sky was a pale orange, wherever he was; he was sure of one thing that man had done this. Slowly Isamu turned around, not wanting to but something told him to do so, and behind awaited a nightmare, that same man in the same armor, in the same place as before, was there but now, encased in a strange green thing, it looked like a torso but much bigger. It had multiple arms and seemed that it was on fire, but its face, was something like monster. From within the figure merely raised a hand, his eyes still red with a strange shape, and he spoke, it sounded far away yet echoed "Awaken" and snapped his fingers.

Isamu found himself looking up at the sky, it was daylight, clouds swirled overhead, as a soft wind blew around him, he sat up slowly, he was lying in the middle of the dirt path bend, still in the forest same as before. No one around, his partners were gone _no they were killed by that man where is he?! _Feverishly, Isamu looked all around him but he alone in the woods. Quickly he stood up and ran down the road…

Xevhiroth looked on from the shadow high in a tree, as the young thief awoke from his slumber, looked around him, and ran off in the direction of the nearest village, he should have killed him but he decided to be merciful. _Plus he'll spread the word about me_ Xevhiroth wanted to quiet the words in his mind, but he knew that were not his own, he couldn't if he tried. He didn't like the infamy he had gained from countless encounters but something about the fear and pain he caused gave him a strange sense of satisfaction, which he hated. Though they were thieves, perhaps death was unavoidable for them as a punishment, but it had been decidedly quick, and buried them all together nearby. After the thief had clearly gone far enough away Xevhiroth leapt dome from the tree and traveled east through the thick woods. Xevhiroth had never been entirely sure as to why he was being constantly hunted everywhere he went some much so he stayed away from major villages and those under sovereign rule, there was a small town nearby he could probably get something there with the money he scavenged from those thieves. Jumping from tree to tree Xevhiroth continued on as his mind once delved back into his memories about how he had come to this place…

From as far back as he could remember, Xevhiroth had only known darkness as his place, he often felt as if he suspended within something, as words drifted into his mind: Might is the way of peace, Hatred is the essence of our power. After a long time the voices faded and he was left alone, with only darkness and Hate to sustain him, slowly the hate began to fade away into the nothingness until.

**CRASH!**

A sound, the first in so long was a strange noise, breaking the silence that persisted for a long time; the darkness shattered by it. Then, a feeling, cold and wet, Xevhiroth for the first time moved his body, first his fingers, and felt a ice-cold surface across his bare body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and instead of just darkness he saw darkness…and a bit of light by a machine nearby but his eyes could only making weird shape of light; shaking, he slowly placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself and felt his sore and listless muscles collapse under his weight. Waiting, a bit longer he pushed again on the ground and this time rose from the floor, resting on his knees. Thoughts, no longer jumbled masses, began to form.

_Where am I? Why am I here? And who-who am I? _

For some reason, he couldn't recall his name, did he even have one? Spurred on by some need, he pushed off one leg and stood, almost collapsing back to the floor. His eyes could barely make out more than misshapen form of everything around him, a persistent ringing in his ears blocked out even his own heartbeat, all he sensed was nothing, his feet and most his body were numb and every time his tongue touched his lips, tasted a strange mix of bile and something else he couldn't make out; a byproduct of that strange liquid he was lying in. Wobbling heavily, he started for…something; everything was blurring together in a strange mess of shapes, which determining objects impossible.

Reaching out he found a wall and followed to a door. Fumbling with numb hands he managed to open it, and a bleak hallway awaited him, clinging to the wall he proceeded down the right side.

Slowly, he could make out a light in the distance, a torch still burning brightly, at first it pierced his vision like needles, hurting almost but soon it helped his vision clear up. Follow the other torches with lit his way, he passed door after door, too weak to try them all, he attempted only those on his side of the wall, slowly his other senses soon followed: the ringing in his ears subsided, the small of ammonia and dust soon flooded his nostrils, the strange taste faded from his lips, and the balls of his feet began sending pain signals to his brain. The numbness in his body was almost gone by the time he came across an unlocked door, inside was a desk, chair, cabinet, and bed. The bed was covered in a thick layer of dust as was the chair and desk, searching the desk, he discovered a box of matches used to light the lamps which lined the rooms walls, door so filled the room in a flickering light of orange. _Was this a room for someone? Who would have stayed in place like this? _Unable to answer the question in his mind, he turned his attention to the last remaining object: The Closet. Opening it revealed full black attire; a first layer as it were, putting the bottoms on first, and the under shirt, he paused when he saw a symbol on the over shirt: A fan, with a white handle and red sail. Upon gazing at it he felt a sudden pain in his head causing him to drop the top, after a moment the pain subsided and soon a word drifted into his mind, which he uttered:

"Uchiha…"

With the shirt in hand again, he looked into the closet and saw that it seemed too small given its size, checking it he found a false back and removed it. Inside was a set of armor, red, and had the same fan symbol on the back and shoulder, donning it he found it fit him perfectly like it had been made for him, now fully clothed, he searched for a way out.

Going back the way he came, he arrived back at the room he woke up in, and decided to see what he'd been in. The room was dark illuminated by machines which hummed with a creepy glow, all around a central tank the one he'd been inside of, and a single desk with a scrolls on it, grabbing it, he unrolled it partially inside was a detail of symbols and signs describing a technique of some kind, a ninjutsu, created by someone named Kabuto Yakushi, _wonder who that is?_ _Maybe it will be useful down the road, think I'll hang on to it for now._ Placing the scroll in a pouch on his hip, he left the room; a room he never wanted to see again and continued down the right hallway, again passing the same wall texture and locked doors for what seemed like eternity he finally reached an open area the roof had caved in and a sparse ray of moonlight shined on the floor illumining not just the room but also something directly underneath the opening.

_What is…that?_

Moving closer, he discovered it was a body, of a ninja from it clothing or what remained of it, but it looked like it had been there for a while, No flesh or rotting smell, just bones. Examining it, yielded some kunai and shurikin but little less until he saw something reflecting the moon light, it was a headband, around the skull that had moved from his movement of everything else; picking it up, he realized it was in better shape than it's now skeletal owner, brushing of the dust he looked at the symbol. Suddenly a strange new feeling overwhelmed him, a blinding seething feeling of Rage soon everything faded…

….When it all came back, he found himself standing in small clearing surrounded by five bodies; all dead. He stared at them all with a blank expression feeling absolutely nothing for them. He soon realized that the Headband from where that place was still in his grip. Unclenching his fist, the symbol was of the Hidden Leaf Village yet why did it make his blood boil? Unsure he looked at it from all angles, looking at the back side he found a name etched on the underside.

_Xevhiroth…nice name…my name…my name is Xevhiroth Uchiha…_

With an identity in hand, Xevhiroth, looking at the symbol, which filled him with anger by the second, slashed through it end to end, and tied it around his forehead, and walked into the darkness, wherever it would led him, he didn't care.

'_My past is mystery to me I must discover who I am' _

Xevhiroth had tried to find that place again but never could; it was the only memory he could completely recall of his past, afterwards he drifted from place to place, searching for any place that could tell him anything of his past, to no avail. He was a wonderer, he searched endlessly for any of his past but his name Uchiha, was meet with more hostile reactions. eventually he stopped using it, especially after...

_Uhh...it always gets_ _fuzzy right there...after I woke up... _

Closing his walk through his memories, the trees seemed to separate ahead of him, _a road._ Worn from years of use and constant travelers the road must have been a major avenue, which meant that several towns and villages, used it for trade and quickly moving throughout the country, Xevhiroth searched for any signs that might point towards civilization. Like the fates were reading his thoughts, a sign lay just a few meters ahead, weary from days of being on the move and low supplies, he opted for the more major of the choices on the signpost.

_'None of the other towns may not have the supplies I need but going there presents a significant risk but I guess I have no choice I may have to borrow an outfit from a fellow traveler just to be safe'. _With a few reservations, he started down the road.


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Unity

Chapter 3: Hidden Unity

_-Away from civilization, away from the eyes of the world, a new enemy gathers-_

-Undisclosed location, time: 1125-

Kai walked in earnest to the meeting room, files tucked under her arm, updates from compatriots in the Hidden Cloud Village, one of few villages that Unity still had a grasp on. Their master plan had been well on its way to fruition, they had established themselves right under the noses of every major village in the Elemental Nations. Everything was going according to plan. Now all of that had changed. Now _they_ were on the run with every nation out for their blood. The few bases that had been secured by Unity, were now rallying points for all operatives that had managed to escape, all who still had their covers intact were advised to suspend all contact until further notice.

_'These meetings are a waste of time, all that we're going to be talking about is bad news all around_.'

But Kai shook off all thoughts as she approached the door. Walking through she was met by a long table with ninja from the Mist, Sand, Leaf, and Stone. Though each of them wore the marks of one the "Great Five Shinobi Villages", herself included, they all were Unity agents. Along with the five agents, there were also one other; who wore a dark hood, hiding his face, his presence went almost unnoticed by everyone in the room but since he was there, it was for a reason.

"Welcome Kai, now we can begin" the hooded figure stated.

The Stone emissary spoke up immediately afterwards, getting start to business "Situation reports first; most of our agents in the Hidden Stone are still secured but our lead operative, along with our Strategic Command Center, were lost."

The Stone operative handed off to the Hidden Leaf agent, "Our insurrection was halted by a timely Hidden Leaf recon squad. Some information about our agents was possibly compromised. Most our low-level operatives have relocated to safe houses throughout the land of Fire"

And finally it was Kai's turn, she was not the lead operative for the Cloud sect but she was the highest ranking one that wasn't under suspicion, and could join this summit.

"At least half of our main agents and operatives have been captured or force to flee from the cloud, as to minimize loss but our operations were secured before the Cloud could uncover them."

Handing off to the Sand, but everyone present was expecting only bad news and worse news; As the Sands representative wasn't even an agent but an associate operative, a mercenary.

"Hmm, from the files and reports, all members, operatives, and agents were captured or killed during the assassination attempt on the Kazekage."

And lastly was the Mist. Kai looked towards the agent-in-charge of all Mist operations, with a bit of spite, Hideaki Taka, the former Mizukage, stood in silence saying nothing as all turned towards him.

"Total loss of all agents and operation centers."

Was all that floated from his lips, almost immediately afterwards he turned towards the door and walked out of the room. Another voice rang out as he left "That will be all, dismissed!" Kai gathered her papers and left through another door opposite of one the Hideaki went through.

_'Man I am I glad I'm not in his shoes…now then.' _

Kai shared a look with the other Unity members as they walked down the hall, all nodding in approval. Walking up behind the mercenary sent from the Land of Wind, throwing her arm over his shoulder. "What is it?" he spoke gruffly.

Drawing a kunai from her pouch, she thrust it into his lower torso, twisting it to perforate both lungs. Gasping, he reached for Kai's arm, trying desperately to free the weapon from his body.

"Sorry but you know too much, we can't allow to leave here with all you've learned. Don't worry the pain won't last for long, it will be over quickly."

With that Kai, grabbed a second a kunai and inserted it into his chest, straight through his heart. Letting his body slump to the floor, she left it for the others to dispose of.

Hideaki walked away from the meeting room with a scowl on his face, as more news had come in from their spy's in all of the Hidden Villages, and all of it was bad news, the dimly lit halls and plain wooden doors seemed to flow on endlessly, as he ran through the summary of the meeting:

'_Our agents in the Leaf have all come under investigation and are relocating to safes houses throughout the land of Fire, the Cloud is reporting a fifty percent loss but most operations are still secured, the Stone had to allow the capture of their lead operative and loss of strategic command center, and the Sand is reporting a total loss of all field agents; Same in the Mist_.'

However devastating all those losses were the last one was by far the worse one because he had been directly responsible for the failure of acquiring power throughout the Land of Water and as such, was most infuriating of events to date. He alone had established a foothold in the Mist; extending their influence in almost every corner of the Mist, setting the stage for a massive coup and set in motion the Uprising in all major nations…and he was blamed for that great failure. Hideaki continued through the underground tunnels that severed as a base for Unity, once owned by the infamous criminal Orochimaru, now abandoned, severing well as clandestine rendezvous points for their agents but now they were their only safe havens.

_Before we stood in plain sight, only a rumor, completely capable of passing under the radar, but with this betrayal we must hide like rats_ _all because of him._

Hideaki always had a way of corrupting even the most loyal of ninjas to the ideals of Unity; he slowly worked his way to his position of Mizukage, turning those who once proclaimed steadfast loyalty to the Mist and appointing his associates to areas of power throughout. All that remained was the leader of ANBU; a young shinobi of great power his abilities were undoubtedly suited of the role, Hideaki had long supported him strengthening his resolve and appointing him to Head of ANBU. Perhaps he had become complacent in the years, maybe he underestimated him, whatever the reason when he presented the offer, Zikito was unsure of it but from his words.

Hideaki had believed he had another willing pawn for Unity…..It wasn't until Zikito walked into his office flanked by ANBU, whom were all Mist members, that he realized he had made a grave error. Hideaki, barely making his escape, left behind critical and damning evidence of Unity actives and worse, full names and rank of many of Unity agents in the five shinobi villages. That is when everything changed dramatically for Unity, as agents were hunted down or removed from power. In seven months they had gone from nearly unstoppable to on the run, all because of one man.

'_Zikito…you will pay for this.' _

"Hideaki."

Someone called to him, as he turned to face who had called to him, he found himself facing the distinguished Leader of Unity.

"My Lord" Hideaki immediately bowed before him.

"Rise my friend" and he did so.

"My Lord, I wish to apologize and take full responsibility-"

"Calm yourself Hideaki, a reasonable setback but not unforeseen, even now, all is proceeding as planned". Hideaki was shocked, though of two different mindsets surely, their leader must share some of Hideaki's apprehension.

"My lord, surely you must realize the gravity of recent events!" The hooded figured simply walked down the corridor, beckoning Hideaki to follow. "I have but even so with gracious setbacks, one must keep one's ultimate goal clear, there is a way to recoup our losses and recapture our hold on every village. We will merely do something to divide the attention of the 'Great' powers and allow our grip to silently tighten the noose around their necks."

"How?"

"You will see very shortly, my plan is already in effect."

With a grin, Hideaki could easily make out, the leader of Unity continued down the hallway "Our glorious venture shall Unite the world."

XxX

-Hot Springs Country, Hidden Hot Springs Village, time: 1355 hours-

Xevhiroth was lucky to have run across a caravan, sporting gear for the upcoming 'rainy' season: Cloaks, boots, and other things. It was a simple matter to acquire a cloak and hat; knowing he was a wanted man he decided to "silently" buy, leaving behind a modest amount for the two items. The entrance to the village wasn't too crowded but enough so that walking in was a simple measure of skill and luck since it was a very cloudy day, no one would give his garb a second look. Unlike all the other ninja villages, it wasn't very big nor very populated and the Shinobi were easy to spot in a crowd.

'_All I have to do is avoid looking people in the eye.' _However, so long as he stayed in the mass of people coming and going, he foresaw no issues with obtaining the supplies he needed. Taking a breath, Xevhiroth started to wander the city for supplies he required.

XxX

-Water Country, Hidden Mist Village, time: 0900-

As he left the Mizukage office, Zikito thought about returning to his station, to resume the work he left unfinished; so much needed to be addressed: Supply requests, operations needed to be reviewed and approved, teams needed to be reformed, the entire chain of command needed immediate change. However, something kept his feet from turning towards the ANBU HQ, what his sister had said before he left:

"_Zikito you've been cooped up in that office of yours since the removal of the Mizukage. Why don't you take a minute to walk around the Mist enjoy it for a moment and listen to the world. Many do not share the same view as the other high-rankers."_

_'Mao…You worry too much_.'

Mask at his side, Zikito decided to follow his sister's advice, and walked towards the center of the village. The street was fairly wide, allowing many people to travel and many shops to sell more merchandise. So many used it to quickly navigate the Village, so Zikito found himself passing by countless villagers, all deeply engaged in conversations or actives. Yet some became quieter as he passed by them. A few people that looked at him were a mix bag of emotions, ranging from slight fear, to suspicion to anger, but most went on with their daily lives, unaware of the head of ANBU walking by them. Absorbed in the world around him, Zikito continued on the path before him, his feet guiding his body through the crowds in front of him.

**THUD!**

Zikito felt someone glance off his shoulder, but the figure said nothing, just continued on the road. Zikito stopped and looked back at the figure, whoever it was wearing a cloak and a hat to conceal their entire body.

'_Hot enough for ya?...Or are you looking to hide something?_' Ignoring it, Zikito turned back around and continued on his way.

The figure took a step to the side after bumping into Zikito, and looked back to see that he had already continued on his way. Slowly the figure raised his hand, holding onto the ANBU mask that had been hanging on Zikito's hip, a minute earlier. Concealing it under the cloak the figure disappeared, seemingly swallowed by the mass of people, into the light of day.


	5. Chapter 4: Bloody Mist

Chapter 4: Bloody 'Mist'

_ -As the world outside sleeps, a plot is underway to use blood as a rallying cry.-_

-Hidden Mist, Mizukage's office, Time: 0-dark-25, 2 days-

Night had already fallen outside her window as Mao looked up from her desk, but while she was certain that everyone else was asleep, she still hours to go and miles of work ahead of her. As Mizukage, much of her time was consumed signing papers and looking over reports, mundane tasks which took up 90% of her time. In fact, for most of the Kages, their entire tenure was made up of nothing but rubberstamping orders and looking over daily reports but to her that was something she hoped to have chronicled when she finally stepped down as Mizukage, she only wanted to be cataloged as an over-glorified paper-pusher.

'_If living in peace meant that I was only to be labeled the Mizukage who just signed papers her whole time then it's a price I'm willing to pay.'_

Mao had never imagined being the Mizukage, much less being in the Hidden Mist at all, and her family line having played a factor. Their Mother was Shitakina Hoshigaki; the daughter of Kisame Hoshigaki wielder of Samahade or SharkSkin, and one of the most infamous traitors of the Hidden Mist. If not for her mother never knowing him in her youth, most likely Mao and her siblings would never have been born.

She had fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War, it was also during his time that she learned of her father, and it was after the war that she returned to the Mist, Samahade in hand alongside her husband, Sonsamaru, a samurai from the Land of Iron. After handing Samahade over to Mei Terumī, Shitakina was ready to accept any punishment to make for her father's past sins; but was merely ordered to 'enjoy herself'. She wanted nothing more to do with war, something her husband wanted just as much. The two merrily settled down, she working as aide to the Mizukage, while Sonsamaru was asked to serve in the Hunter-nin, assigned to hunt down a few rogue members of other villages. Not long after...Zikito, Mao, and their younger siblings came along, her mother had taken great pains to hide the truth of their line till they were old enough. When they were turned fourteen, Zikito and Mao were finally told the truth about their ancestor: Kisame Hoshigaki.

After that they both were driven to see to it that the family name would never suffer such shame again. That was the moment the two siblings decided to become as powerful a shinobi that they could be. She was serving as an aide to Intel Corps, when her brother was made Head of ANBU, she remembered how he was back then: He was mindful of his duty, loyal, and always made time for the family, after making ANBU chief, every Sunday, he made sure to check in with everyone...he was always smiling, a joke here and there, and he hadn't changed, even with all the training...he was still her caring and loving big brother. Until...that last mission...eight months ago...

_'You weren't the same...never the same after that...that last op he sent you on.' _

Mao's hands stopped writing, no longer concentrating on her work, her mind delving into what she knew of that day, she had seen her brother just two days before leaving on the op; top-secret only need-to-know, him and a dozen others, were assigned to the mission, he told her it seemed like a simple mission, something he and the others couldn't handle. Yet...only 3 came back. He never spoke of it to anyone, and no official report existed, of the op. She never really had a chance to talk to her brother about, since three days later, the fifth was removed from power, and the power vacuum began.

Mao leaned back in her chair, despite her hopes, she knew that history would remember her differently, as the Mizukage who took over after the previous one was labeled a traitor. Time seemed to have pass slowly for her and her brother, his being investigated along with all who may have had a hand in Unity's coup, the only reason she wasn't suspected is because of her having almost nothing to with either him or the pervious Mizukage for months before that, and her position was, at that time, in no way connected to anyone on that list of Unity spies. After his expulsion, the Mist was in chaos, people were suspicious of each other and respectable individuals were being charged with heinous crimes against multiple villages and countries, Zikito led what was left of the ANBU, what at that time were his personal squad-mates from his time in ABNU's ranks.

The few remaining heads of several departments convened an emergency meeting to decide who would take over as temporary Mizukage, being one herself she was surprised when they elected her as Mizukage, that was 8 months ago, but it felt like years.

"This job's going to kill me!" From reestablishing squads to managing the Villages new infrastructure, she had not had a day of rest since becoming Mizukage. Still weary from the day's encounter Mao sat back up in her chair and resumed her work.

'_Please I just want this night to be uneventful.'_

**THUD!**

Mao thought she was just imaging it, when she felt a thud, she glanced at her desk to see if it was moving or that something had fallen, but nothing did. "What was that?" standing up; Mao Looked outside her window, and saw a smoke rising into the night sky.

XxX

Time: 11:05 p.m.

Zikito had just put away his gear and changer out of his garb, night had already fallen by the time he had made it to his flat. His day had been full of stuff he just wanted to forget: The elder's accusations, his sister's lecture, and to top it all off, he had somehow misplaced his ANBU mask.

'_If anybody finds out I lost my mask, I'll practical have my head handed to me.' _

Every ANBU member had to follow two rules at all times: when the possibility of capture is present, make sure you can't be taken in alive and _Never_ lose you mask. The night had already set on the village and searching on a moonless night, would probably prove fruitless indeed, with sigh of discontent, Zikito made his way to his window and gazed out upon the village.

'_I can't shake it but…something about tonight feels ominous.' _

Uncertain why, but still tried Zikito walked to his bed and resolved to search for his mask in the morning.

XxX

45 minutes later

A silent thud, went unnoticed by anything in the room, even the dust went on, undisturbed. A moonless night and lightless room were a shinobi's bread and butter, his task would be accomplished, in total darkness. The shadow crept slowly to the prone form on the bed just in front of him, with silent steps he slowly inched towards his targets, though the covers were over his head, the assassin knew who was there.

_'And his death will bring us one step closer to unity.' _

Raising his sword to deliver the killing blow then the sheets collapsed, the shinobi didn't hear someone behind him, didn't see the scythe missing from its hooks, and didn't feel it cut into his body…until it was too late.

XxX

Zikito delivered a swift slice to the man standing in front of his bed, his body falling in two pieces. Zikito didn't relish the kill, whoever this guy was he was certainly skilled, somehow he entered a secure room, made no noises, if it weren't for his senses, he might have succeed. Still sanding over his would be assassin, Zikito looked the ninja over, as if scrutinizing his appearance.

_'Minimal gear, only two weapons, nothing loose or excessive, this guy is no rookie but a highly skilled shinobi_.'

Reaching for a rag on his nightstand, Zikito carefully cleaned the blood off his scythe, by mere memory, leaving no light source to indicate that someone was alive in that room.

'_Don't know who this guy was affiliated with but he must have been from a top-class village…to…'_

Zikito thoughts slowed to a halt as he ran through his memories.

_'Wait! We have an accord with all major villages and the smaller villages wouldn't have anyone with the skills to cross an ocean, infiltrate their village, without having someone-'_

Zikito's blood ran a little cooler then he'd of liked at his next thought and quickly moved to confirm his hunch. Turning the body over, Zikito looked upon the face, though dark, he recognized him as being a member of ANBU, pulling off the headband, he felt the crest; four symmetric downward indentations, The Hidden Mist symbol. Alarmed, Zikito searched the body for anything that might give clarity as to a motive. Finally, he uncovered a set of orders, detailing his assassination:

"It has been brought to my attention the entitled, Zikito Hoshigaki, has been linked to several offenses, which have been aiding our enemies."

'_What?! Who ordered his?'_

Reading down quickly, he finally arrive at a name. Ziktio quickly grabbed his ANBU attire and scythe, disappearing from his room, and headed for the office of the man who signed his death warrant: Ryo Tengi.

XxX

Hidden Mist Village, office of Ryo Tengi, time: 0-dark-15-

Ryo sat behind his desk, void of paperwork or any that may have been work related, instead only a small lamp and book were the only present. His day was done but he could not go home just yet, so instead of doing nothing he decided now was the time to catch-up on some reading he had been putting off for far too long. His office wasn't very big but still gave one the impression of being in the presence of a high-ranking official, his desk, and by extension himself, was always in view caused by the room's shape and dimension. Ryo's Mist bodyguards had already left for the night, seeing as his home was only a five-minute journey from his office, he saw no reason to keep them here any longer than necessary.

**Drip! **

Ryo that he heard something but dismissed it and returned to his reading.

**Drip!**

A small red spot suddenly appeared on his desk from nowhere, taking his attention off his book, to focus on it.

**Drip!**

Another drop this time on his book, the page he was reading. Closing the book, Ryo sat back in his chair, his expression stoic and cold.

"Zikito"

A man was setting on one of the couches, in full samurai armor, his scythe by his side, and a fresh cut on his finger.

**Hey guys first timer here so excuse if grammar sucks, I try but some words and expressions, tenses are lost to me. Also this last part continues on in the next chapter so read on and I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. **


	6. Chapter 5: Puppet Master

Chapter 5: Puppet master

_-A thread, line, or cord. Follow them back and you'll find who is pulling the strings.-_

-Hidden Mist, Ryo Tengai's office, 0-dark-15-

Zikito didn't move from his seat and neither did Ryo. The two men simply sat as if in a meeting; hands folded or fingers interlaced and seated in a comfortable position. Even the atmosphere and facial expression displayed just seemed to convey they were having a simple civilized chat.

"Ryo."

Zikito casually answered, for whatever reason Ryo put the word out, Zikito wanted answers and one way or another he was going to get them.

"Has your night been eventful, Zikito?" Ryo asked, with a clear tone of curiosity, keeping with the charade.

Zikito answered him, "Why yes, my night has been quite eventful."

"I trust it didn't get to messy for you." Ryo commented, a subtle trace of amusement in his voice.

"Not for me, just the person you sent after me." Zikito answered as his voice tensed with annoyance.

"A shame, he had such a bright future. Only to be cut short by you." Ryo said, with a smile.

Zikito stood up and took a step toward Ryo, his scythe in hand, not ready to kill but to arrest.

"Ryo Tengi, I hereby place you under arrest for the illegal authorization of an assassination of an innocent man and the death of a Mist ANBU operative." Leveling his scythe at Ryo, Zikito stared at him unflinchingly. "Stand."

No longer amused, Ryo narrowed his eyes, but stayed seated.

"_An innocent man_?"

Suddenly something grabbed his arms, wrestling his scythe from his grip.

**PUNCH!**

An intense pain coursed from his gut and was met by an equal pain from his head. Following two more blows to his shoulder and leg. Letting go of his scythe, Zikito was surprised that whoever was holding him, let go, as he dropped.

"An innocent man, you call yourself." Ryo's voice spoke out. Still holding his gut, Zikito looked up and saw several ANBU, one holding his scythe, and all were people he recognized as the ANBU members who helped him to take down the pervious Mizukage.

"What are you planning?" Zikito hacked out between breathes, whatever his plans were, Zikito still had a part to play. They weren't finished with him yet.

"Innocence doesn't exist, for you or this world."

Ryo stood up, moving slowly from behind his desk.

"You have been a very valuable tool to us in the past. You succeeded where others failed us, and when the time came for you to join us. You chose to back them." He said, pointing out the window of his office towards the village.

"_They_, the liars and thieves. _They_, who lead the corrupt. You chose to side with _them_." Ryo spoke, with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"For so long, we toiled to slowly do away with the old system, to change the world for the better. We extended our reach to truly bring an everlasting peace to reality, Unified, but then you destroyed everything."

Finally it made sense, and hit Zikito like a ton of bricks.

'_This guy is a part of Unity and he is no low-level lackey. Otherwise he'd be ranting and raving on about Unity and vengeance. Ryo has a plan and wants to pin whatever it is on me, How far up the chain is he though?'_

Calming his mind, Zikito needed more info but he couldn't appear to be in control, Ryo was calculating and decisive, he wouldn't be an easy one to con.

'_So I won't_.'

Attempting to stand, but falling to one knee, Zikito began speaking.

"So, by your tone and method, you're pretty high up the chain aren't you, Ryo?" Looking directly at Zikito, Ryo gave a smile.

"You took down my second-in-command, when you undid all of his work."

'_Hideaki… The previous Mizukage_.'

Zikito now understood who he was staring at: An elder of the Hidden Mist. A veteran of the Fourth Great Ninja War,

…And the _Leader_ of Unity. "So, you run the show huh?" Zikito asked. Ryo took a look at Zikito before walking back towards the ANBU behind him.

"Well, your assassin got me here, so what now?" Zikito asked with an anxious tone in the back part of his voice.

Ryo looked at Zikito and started to smile but it quickly vanished. Only to be replaced with a cold blank stare. Extending his left arm, Ryo spoke.

"That's enough questions, and those will be your final words… _Traitor_."

On cue, the ANBU raised Zikito's scythe and swung down, taking Ryo's left arm. _'Oh shit!'_ Was the first thought that ran through his head.

_'That's why he led me here, to put the blame on me!'_

They wanted to be rid of him for disrupting their plans, and what better way than by framing him for an assassination.

_'This is bad. I need to get of the village now!'_

There was no telling how many people could be in on this or even how many more would die. Even his family would be at risk, he could argue in a trial that it happened the other way around, but it was all the ammunition they needed. He had no choice: He had to flee!

_'But first.'…_Zikito was reluctant to leave his home and his family, but there was one thing he wasn't going to leave without. Ryo, gripping his arm in agony, yelled to the ANBU flanking him.

"Kill Him!"

Reacting quickly Zikito reached into his pouch pulling out an explosive tag, then threw it to the roof as he covered his eyes.

**_BOOM!_**

Smoke, soot, and debris soon covered the room, end to end. Ryo's guard would have heard the explosion and would be mobilizing quickly. Seizing the moment, Zikito jumped to the ANBU holding his scythe and buried a kunai deep in his chest. With his scythe retrieved, Zikito jumped out of the window into the night…

XxX

10 minutes later…

Zikito stood on the outskirts of the Mist village as panic seemed to overtake it. He had to detonate a few more explosive tags to ensure he wouldn't be easily tracked, but in safe locations to divert any suspicions about where he was going.

_'I need to head to the Mainland. Staying here is too dangerous.'_

Zikito made his way towards the edge of the Land of Water. He would secure a boat, and head for somewhere…anywhere. So long as he stayed on the run… So long as he stayed _Alive._ His home and family would be fine. Ryo needed to keep the Mist under control. So until Zikito was dead, everything else would be safe._ 'Kiske, Yui, Ei, Itsuki…. Mao be good, don't let them win.' _With a final parting word, Zikito picked up his pace. He knew that the Hunter-nin would not be far behind his trail.

**FYI: to all you non-military time users, 0-dark means midnight to 1 a.m. so if any of you were confused before it's all cleared up now. So Zikito has now fled the Village, what will happen now? Hope you all are enjoying this, Again, special thanks to Zinmaster24 for proof-reading and editing. **


End file.
